Metal Cooler
Metal CoolerDragon Ball: Xenoverse 2Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission (also known as Meta-CoolerDragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z or Metal CooraDragon Ball Legends) is a mass-produced robotic clone of Cooler created by the Big Gete Star that appears as a character in the Dragon Ball Series. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset *Instant Transmission *Wild Sense *Lock-On Buster *Finger Blitz Barrage *Supernova Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Moveset *Instantaneous Movement *Rebirth *Lock-On Buster *Finger Blitz Barrage *Supernova Mission 100 *Death and Rebirth *Metallic Disaster Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 Moveset *Lock-On Buster *Finger Blitz Barrage *Regeneration *Wild Sense *Supernova Super Moves *Instant Transmission *Regeneration *Lock-On Buster *Finger Blitz Barrage *Wild Sense *You Are Stronger than I Expected! *Full Metal Avalanche Enhanced Items *Emperor's Dignity *Instinct! *Absolute Confidence *Max Limit Power *Health Up S Character Encyclopedia A computer chip drifting through space with other debris started absorbing the space junk surrounding it, eventually forming into a giant machine planet called the Big Gete Star. The Big Gete Star's main computer fused with the brain of Cooler, who was floating in space nearly dead afyer suffering defeat at the hands of Goku. Cooler's brain became the machine planet's new core, and started creating Meta-Coolers. The Meta-Coolers' incredible power levels overwhelmed Super Saiyan Goku and Vegeta, with the main computer able to repair a certain level of damage suffered, making them even stronger. A countless number of Meta-Coolers were manufactured within the Big Gete Star, and are controlled via remote control by the main computer. Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Stats *Retries: 1 *Type: Ki Blast *Base Power Level: 630 *Base HP: 20,000 *Blast Spark: Eye Laser *Unique A: Counter Blitz *Unique B: Clone Death Laser *Special: Supernova Dragon Ball Heroes Super Attacks Base *Lock On Buster *Supernova Golden *Golden Metal Supernova Cards *H5-38 *HG3-33 *HG7-27 *HJ2-40 (Base/Metal Cooler Core) *HJ2-CP6 *HJ3-33 *HJ3-CP6 *HGD2-37 (Base/Metal Cooler Core) *PB-32 *PBC3-11 *GPB-48 *GPBC5-11 *GDSE3-04 (Base/Metal Cooler Core) *UM5-MCP9 (Base/Metal Cooler Core) *UM9-60 *UM9-61 (Golden) *PBBS7-04 (Golden) *SUPVJ2-05 (Golden) *UMP-90 Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Moveset Normal *Feint Crash *Death Beam *Destructive Ray *Full Power Charge *Full Power Energy Wave *Supernova Cooler *Hyper Movement Supervillain *Rage Saucer *Death Beam *Destructive Ray *Darkness Mixer *Full Power Energy Wave *Supernova Cooler *Hyper Movement Story Missions Normal *Revived! A Power Level of 10 Billion (1) (Level 28, HP: 6,000) **Feint Crash **Destructive Ray *Revived! A Power Level of 10 Billion (2) (Level 28, HP: 7,000) **Feint Crash **Rage Saucer **Destructive Ray **Villainous Mode *Revived! A Power Level of 10 Billion (3) (Level 28, HP: 8,000) **Feint Crash **Rage Saucer **Death Beam **Villainous Mode *Golden Frieza - The Nemesis's Revenge (Level 47, HP: 20,380) **Bloody Sauce **Feint Crash **Destructive Ray **Supernova Cooler **Psychic Move Supervillain *Fraternal Fright! The Brothers Return (Level 48, HP: 20,302) **Darkness Mixer **Death Beam **Destructive Ray **Supernova Cooler **Psychic Move Parallel Quests Normal *The Emperor's Brother (Level 26, HP: 15,324) **Feint Crash **Death Beam **Bloody Sauce **Villainous Mode **Death Meteor **Hyper Movement *Metal Cooler Riot (Level 20, HP: 8,000) **Death Beam **Feint Crash **Full Power Energy Wave *Things Are Getting Serious! (1) (Level 48, HP: 20,584) **Feint Crash **Death Beam **Destructive Ray **Supernova Cooler **Psychic Move *Things Are Getting Serious! (2) (Level 52, HP: 21,135) **Rage Saucer **Death Beam **Destructive Ray **Supernova Cooler **Fake Blast *Ultimate Brotherly Battle (Level 60, HP: 21,740) **Feint Crash **Death Beam **Destructive Ray **Full Power Energy Wave **Supernova Cooler **Psychic Move *Frieza Race Revivified (Level 62, HP: 21,900) **Feint Crash **Death Beam **Destructive Ray **Supernova Cooler **Psychic Move *Catch Kefla If You Can! (Level 83, HP: 17,000) **Feint Crash **Death Beam **Destructive Ray **Full Power Charge **Full Power Energy Wave **Supernova Cooler **Hyper Movement Supervillain *Champa's Hellish Holiday (Level 62, HP: 21,600) **Rage Saucer **Death Beam **Destructive Ray **Darkness Mixer **Full Power Energy Wave **Supernova Cooler **Fake Blast *A Hero's Duty (Level 85, HP: 24,120) **Rage Saucer **Death Beam **Destructive Ray **Darkness Mixer **Supernova Cooler **Hyper Movement *Off-The-Charts Energy (Level 85, HP: 35,000) **Rage Saucer **Death Beam **Destructive Ray **Darkness Mixer **Full Power Energy Wave **Supernova Cooler **Hyper Movement Expert Quests Base *The Big Gete Star Strikes Back (1) (Level 45, HP: 63,000) **Feint Crash **Death Beam **Afterimage **Maximum Charge **Gigantic Ki Blast **Death Meteor **Hyper Movement *The Big Gete Star Strikes Back (2) (Level 15, HP: 7,975) **Feint Crash **Death Beam Supervillain *The Big Gete Star Strikes Back (Carried over from Base (1)) **Feint Crash **Death Beam **Peeler Storm **Rage Saucer **Gigantic Ki Blast **Death Meteor **Hyper Movement Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Special Attacks *Lock-On Buster *Machine Rain *Supernova Dragon Ball Fusions Skills *Instant Transmission (Melee) *Energy Blade *Super Regeneration *Super Energy Blade *Death Ball *Perfect Regeneration *Hyper Energy Blade *Death Beam *Supernova Profile Created when Cooler's remains were absorbed by the Big Gete Star, and Cooler's brain began to mass produce them out of metal. Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Levels *(18) The Revenge of Cooler (X4) - 2 Health Bars, 3 Ki Bars Stats *Power: 3 *Speed: 3 *Spirit: 3 Gallery Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Meta-Cooler.jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile Dragon Ball Zenkai Battle Website - Meta-Cooler.png|Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle - Website Render Dragon Ball Legends - Metal Coora - Card 12-02S.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card Art Dragon Ball Legends - Victory - Metal Cooler.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Victory Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Metal Cooler.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Metal Cooler 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Metal Cooler 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Metal Cooler 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Metal Cooler 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Metal Cooler 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Metal Cooler 3 metacooler dragonballzdevolution 1.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution metacooler portrait dragonballzdevolution.png|Dragon Ball Z: Devolution References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Enemies Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Robots Category:Regeneration Users